User blog:Joeaikman/Rap Battle - Diana Spencer vs Wonder Woman
So today I have an all new rap battle for you. I bring you Diana Spencer, better known as Princess Diana, vs Wonder Woman, Princess Diana of the Magazine, who battle it out to see who the better Princess Diana is at promoting peace, equality and lawfulness. Superhero vs monarch. Let's do this. My thanks go to Grav and Cyan for helping to proofread parts of this battle. I would recommend going to check their stuff out because they are both amazing. The Battle Wonder Woman I'm sorry Goddess, for I must confess to bringing up the gossip On this hardly flawless cheater who saught to defraud her promise To a nation, a prince charming and the people that she fought for Who, when trying to marry upwards, she never gave a thought for Upjumped from her station, whilst I was born to defend humanity Against the vanity of Diana and her entire Fascist loving family Bury an emo under the fallen rubble of her marriage and a tunnel Took a bullet from Daddy Duke for pretending to be too humble I stand for female power and the chance that all women have to rise You stand for power stemming from birth and soppy doey eyes You want in my League, then see the Dawn of Justice as a priority Not lining your pockets and using suffering to fight off high authority Diana Spencer Hurry off, Harry, mummy has to mop the floor with a liar promptly Mocks me for high birth, however I can see something slightly godly About this faker phony, femme fatale fighting for freedom in the war Fair play, friend, but when it was over you left the world for your shores Give an Amazonian Prime examples of why she surely needs a man Whether it being seduced by a Nemesis or the point of a batarang You got got, Gadot, no god could predict the Crisis that is your love life Caused Discord amongst your people, the miscreant brought up Strife Ruthless and Zeusless whilst my charities prove this life holds some worth Call me out for mixed motives when it was you who abandoned earth Now you’re ripping off Riordan, I’m Fayed up with your whole stuff, it bores me For one who can’t be tied down it seems you’ve had more men than origin stories Wonder Woman Holy Hera, hairier verses I couldn’t hear from Hades, heiress You’re touching leppers whilst I learn from Hippolyta and Ares War isn’t right, I learned mercy and the Truth can pass in a Flash Whilst an unflattering photo of this Hulk caused a Smash into a crash Diana Spencer Hardly witty, do you realise that you resort to the thing you so abhore? If Doomsday causes a Genocide then what is an Apokolips actually for? We all see that DC sent you down a Lane where Clark Kent save you Crashing the comics true power couple and still flirting with Wayne too Wonder Woman I’ve seen keener, greener Queens in the dream League that I made, They’re on my team whilst your name is ruined by a Major Mistake Diana Spencer You’d fight me but Aphrodite must be told the Truth from your lasso I hear that Batman vs Superman is happening and the prize is you Wonder Woman Damn Demeter, Diana, how many times does my lover card get played? Maybe an obsession with marriage reflects how poorly you were raised Private schooled with other girls, brought to an aristocratic fame Does getting married to a Duke really make you a first class Dame? I wonder whether women would do well learning from your lesson Marry men for money and then enjoy affairs and depression My appearance began a Golden Age for ladies all over the planet Yours set us back to the years where girls would only live for marriage Diana Spencer I utilised my entire life to mark up quality and quash injustice That's what saw me punished, not a love for money, that’s rubbish Talk to me about image, with big breasts and a tan from the tropics A boring bitch booked for battle but you could never be called Comic The power of Olympus, darling? You’re two thousand years too late I showed people they could change the world by ringing up to donate Matched to Bruce and Clark, no one cares who you are Just Lucy Lawless prancing around in a sparklier bra Wonder Woman You’re just Andrew Carnegie with breasts and Hilary hair So take an eternal rest and throw yourself down the stairs Diana Spencer Was that peaceful? You claim to be a sparkling beacon for the unheard When really you’re just breasts and thighs in the spank bank for nerds Who won? Diana Spencer Wonder Woman The Predictable Princess Diana Wins Joke Commenters < Category:Blog posts